


A Nightmare on Elm Street - A Hope to die for

by Bigturd1222



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Light Angst, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigturd1222/pseuds/Bigturd1222
Summary: If Maki doesn't wake up screaming, she won't wake up at all...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 20





	1. The Elm Street House

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is gonna be a HUGE turn around compared to the other stories I've been writing. I feel like this whole "idea" of the danganronpa characters put into a horror movie has a good twist on it but we'll see. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Maki was sitting at the back of the bus as she stared out the window. She saw people walking up and down the streets in coats or ugly christmas sweaters. She hated the move to springwood ever since they showed up at their new dumb house. She never fully understood why they had to move anyways.

Oh well, at least she's doing good in school and she made some friends. There was Shuichi, Kaede, Rantaro, and Kaito. They were all great to her so far. 

Shuichi was quiet and seemed shy at first but really opened up to Maki once they started to hang out more. She met him through math class when she saw him giving out the answers to a friend. 

Kaede was a social butterfly to say the least, and loved to just go and have fun no matter what. They met through music class when Maki saw Kaede play the piano really well actually. Maki made sure to compliment her on it. 

Rantaro is kind of a weirdo. He's really tidy with his things but he's also into things like the occult, and superstitions. It might have been from one of his friends back in Arizona, which is where Rantaro moved here from. 

Kaito was just, Kaito. He was loud and extremely social. He might even have Kaede beat as the social butterfly of the group. Even with that, he's also a total jock, always challenging everyone to things like a pushup contest or a race. It was cute honestly... wait a minute. 

Then there was this guy, Kokichi. Apparently he moved from Seattle. That's the thing with this town, it's like nobody was ever truly born and raised here. Anyways, Kokichi is a piece of shit. He always goes and messes with everyone and is always annoying Kaito and getting him a bit too angry for anyone's good. 

That doesn't matter at the moment though. She was on her way home and she was gonna go with Shuichi, Rantaro, Kaede, and Kaito to go walk around the neighborhood and look at the decorations people put up. She was relieved they all lived in around the same area as each other.

The bus came to a halt down the street from her house as she got up from her seat and began walking up to the door. Once they opened she walked out into the cool air and looked around. The streets were empty as bright red, white, blue and many other color lights blinked and shined throughout the entire neighborhood.

She huffed as she jogged down the street to her home and quickly went inside. Classic christmas music was playing out in the living room and the smell of brownies hit her immediately, other than that the living room and kitchen were empty. Where was her aunt? Ehh who cares right now? She took off her coat and threw it on the couch as she went in her room. 

Time passed by a little too soon for her as she took a shower and cleaned herself up from her boring ass school. It was when she barely finished getting dressed she heard the doorbell ring. 

She heard her aunt, who at this point was back in the kitchen, go across the big living room and open the door and call for her shortly afterwards. Maki quickly rushed to the front door and saw with no surprise that Kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede were standing there. 

"Hey Maki!" Kaede greeted. The atmosphere seemed awkward for a bit, but then she noticed something. "Uh where's Rantaro?" She asked as she looked at them with a confused look. Kaito was visibly surprised as he looked among them, then around the house. "Huh, I swear he was just with us." Kaito said as he shrugged.

"Hmm." Shuichi was visibly thinking for a bit. "Well he probably just went to go see Kokichi." He concluded. Kaito turned to look at him with a confused look on his face. "His boyfriend?" He asked. "They're dating?!" Kaede asked excitedly. "I dunno." Kaito answered as he shrugged again. 

Maki groaned and rolled her eyes. "You two are childish" she said as she grabbed her coat and stepped out of the house. "Maki." Her aunt called her. Maki turned around with a soft expression. "Please be safe, okay?" Maki nodded. "You promise?" She asked once again. "Promise." Maki said with a reassuring smile on her face.

"You better be back by 9 okay?" Maki's Aunt said. Maki nodded quickly "I will, promise." Maki assured as she grabbed it and walked out. Her aunt had a look of worry on her face as she closed the door soflty.

The group all walked off of the lawn and to the sidewalk. "Is she okay?" Kaito asked as he helped Maki put on her coat. "Well she's just a little worried is all." Kaede replied as she and Shuichi walked behind them, holding hands.

"Yeah but we're all 17 and we're in a big ass group too. There's no real reason for her to worry right?" Kaito asked as they walked down the street. "I mean there's only 4 of us and half of us are guys, one of them is a twig and the other one is a sissy." Maki said sarcastically.

"Ugh say whatever you want but ghosts are genuinely terrifying." Kaito complained as Kaede and Shuichi snickered and giggled behind him. He groaned as he grew annoyed at their reactions to his defense. "So you're telling me that if you were locked in a room with a ghost, you wouldn't be scared?" Kaito asked.

"Well no, because ghosts aren't real." Kaede dismissed. "Bullshit." Kaito quickly replied. "Guys I thought we were gonna look at the decorations, not talk about superstitions." Shuichi said as he quickly changed the topic. "Yeah, you guys act like children sometimes.." Maki said as she was actually looking at most of the decorations as they walked down the street further and further.

Kaito huffed in annoyance as he started to speed walk ahead of everybody. Kaede and Shuichi either didn't seem to notice or they just didn't care but Maki sure did notice it. "Kaito what're you doing?"

"I'm the leader of the group so I gotta lead Maki." Kaito declared as he continued his speed walking. Maki rolled her eyes as they continued down the street.

They saw things like inflatable snowmen or reindeer, even some charlie brown and nightmare before Christmas decorations and inflatables put up. If there's one thing to love about Springwood is that when it comes to decorations they bring their A games.

It was when they were about 4 or 5 blocks down from Maki's place when Kaito suddenly stopped in the road and stared up ahead. 

"Kaito?" Maki asked. She heard Shuichi and Kaede stop walking behind her as well. "What's up?" Kaede asked simply. "It's the elm street house." Kaito said as he pointed up ahead where an old, dusty, and abandoned house stood. It was a two story house with an all white exterior and a sinister looking red door.

It seemed out of place almost. While it was abandoned and was falling apart, the houses surrounding it seemed relatively new with bright lights beaming out of them. It gave Maki chills.

"Oh I have an idea, let's go explore it!" Kaede said to the rest of them. "Uhh sure." Shuichi replied, a bit shaky. They both turned to look at Maki, who just simply shrugged. "Why not?" She said. Then they all turned to look at Kaito, who was obviously a bit freaked out. "Kaito?" Kaede asked.

"W-What if there's like rabid animals? Or squatters? What if the house collapses on us?" Kaito brought up the possibilities as he brought a hand up and scratched at his hair. Kaede laughed at his reaction "Wow Kaito, you're scared." She teased. "I am not!" He replied. "Then let's go." Kaede one upped him. Kaito gave an audible gulp before nodding. 

"Fine let's go then." He said as he began to stomp to the abandoned house. Kaede and Shuichi laughed at his childish behavior while Maki just watched on with a look of annoyance. It was all a lie however, mostly everyone knew that Maki had taken a liking towards Kaito and it showed.

She was caught staring at him in class frequently by Kaede and Rantaro, sometimes even Kokichi noticed, the little shit. It annoyed her how everyday she had to hear Kaede or Rantaro tease her about it.

She got rid of her thoughts and followed after Kaede, Shuichi, and Kaito, who at this point were about 7 or 8 yards ahead of her. She noticed Kaito was mumbling and ranting to himself, saying things like; "why do we even have to do this?" Or "Halloween already fucking passed anyways, I thought this was about christmas spirit!" Maki laughed quietly to herself as they followed Kaito up to the house.

The atmosphere changed once they reached the front lawn of the property. It went from a somewhat cheesy and corny atmosphere to a nervous and dreary one. Even Kaede, who challenged Kaito to this, seemed a bit freaked out. She should've known that Kaito rarely backs down from a challenge. "O-Okay guys. Let's do this." Kaito said nervously as he took 3 deep breaths and marched up the lawn and opened the front door.

Maki was right behind him when he opened the door, which sent chills down her spine. No lights, no normality, no..nothing. The house was nothing but aging wood and rusty walls. 

Kaede looked behind her and saw that Kaede and Shuichi both had their phones out and their flashlights on. Shuichi nodded and passed his phone up to Kaito, who after receiving the flashlight, took another deep breath and carefully walked in the house.

Maki followed suit and was followed by Kaede and Shuichi who left the door open just in case. The first thing Kaito did was walk to the living room. At this point Maki was holding on to him, for not having her own flashlight out and being a bit scared.

They looked around and saw burn marks throughout the living room, on the walls and ceiling, but for some reason not on the floor. The couch was rusted away at this point as springs were sticking out from beneath the couch and the arms were bent. 

There was glass and broken picture frames scattered all across the floor. There was one picture that somehow remained in tact sitting on a nightstand next to the couch. Maki tugged on Kaito's sleeve and pointed to it once she got his attention. He quickly walked across the room and grabbed it. 

It was a picture of a man with blue eyes, brown receding hair, and a crooked nose. He looked like someone she saw on the news a while back but she couldn't really remember at the moment.

"He looks... interesting." Kaito said as he set the picture back down on the table. "Yeah that's true." Maki replied as they turned away from the picture.

"Guys come here!" They heard Shuichi shout from the basement of the house. They both turned to look at each other and shrugged as they walked down into the basement.

The basement had an entirely different feel from the rest of the house. While the whole house was creepy but not suspicious, the basement had to have been a murder scene. It made her shiver a bit before she took a deep breath.

"What's up?" Kaito asked when they got down there. "Look in the boiler." Shuichi said as he pointed Kaede's flashlight towards it. In the boiler, there was a glove. This glove was weird though, it had a metal exterior around the fingers and knuckles of the glove and..and it had knives coming out of the tips of the finger.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Kaito asked as he backed up and grabbed Maki's hand. "Well I'm pretty sure this was used as a murder weapon. Given, the area we're in and it's condition." Shuichi deducted. Kaito shook his head before turning around "alright I think we explored enough." He said. Kaede, Shuichi, and Maki all looked at each other and either shrugged or nodded before Kaito began to ascend up the stairs.

"BOO!" Rantaro popped out from the door frame and jumped out at Kaito, who at this point was already at the top. He yelled in shock before almost falling back down the stairs but Rantaro grabbed his arm in time.

Kaito was shaking for a bit before he recovered and punched Rantaro on the arm, obviously pissed off. Rantaro laughed it off as he looked down into the basement. "What's going on down here?" He asked. 

"We're just about to leave." Kaede said as she walked up the stairs and past Rantaro. He shrugged and walked down into the basement, where Maki and Shuichi were still looking at the glove.

"Hey boys." A voice was heard from the front door. Obviously it belonged to to Kokichi who walked up to Kaito and Kaede and tapped them on the nose, before descending into the basement. 

"What're we up to here?" He asked as he looked around. Maki groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really had to bring him with you?" Kaede asked from upstairs. Rantaro shrugged. "He wouldn't leave me alone" he said simply. 

"Why are you guys even here in the first place? Isn't it gonna be christmas soon?" Rantaro asked as he put his hands in his coat pockets. "That's what I said" Kaito replied from upstairs, obviously annoyed. "But Kaede made me come over here." He accused her. She scoffed at this and the two began to banter at each other.

Rantaro chuckled and shook his head before his attention was drawn to the thing in the boiler. "Woah what the hell is that?" He asked as he went up close and looked at the glove. "Probably the slashers weapon." Kokichi said as he put a hand on his hip. 

"Slasher?" Maki was confused. "The springwood slasher, a guy in his late 30's. He worked at a preschool and would kidnap the kids from there and bring them back over here. It's said that he either would molest or just flat out murder them with that very weapon." Rantaro said as he pointed to the glove. "He was accused of his crimes in '78 but somehow got off conviction since the officers forgot to give a search warrant. The parents of the slain children were of course, pissed off by this and rallied up and marched down over here and broke in. Then they chased him into the basement and lit him on fire in either here or his living room." Rantaro continued.

'that explains the burn marks on the walls and ceiling in the living room' Maki thought to herself.

"100 explanation. Good job Taro" Kokichi applauded. Rantaro chuckled and shook his head. "We should get going guys." Rantaro said as he got up and turned around to everyone. They all nodded at each other. "Yeah it's getting late anyways" Kaito said from upstairs.

"Fucking Kaito." Maki said as they all began to walk up the stairs. Well, everyone except Rantaro, who stayed behind and grabbed the glove and examined it. There was rust and a bit of dried blood from the looks of it. He gave a whistle before he stashed it in his coat and quickly walked up the stairs. 

The basement was empty. The silence overtook it once again when suddenly. The boiler started up once again and flames arose from the ashes.


	2. Dreaming and Driving

"Ehh but who's gonna believe an obvious crap slasher story like that anyways?" Kokichi asked once everyone was upstairs. "Y-Yeah it's all obviously made up." Kaito exclaimed, obviously with a bit of tension in his tone. 

"Say what you want but I'm telling you guys It's real." Rantaro assured. Kokichi yawned aloud, obviously to annoy rantaro. "Yeah, well the only one who believes your stupid story is this big baby over here." Kokichi pointed at Kaito as he said this. 

"What? I don't believe him!" Kaito said. Kokichi rolled his eyes "Sure." Kaito looked at the ground and huffed before walking up to Kokichi. "Why are you even here Kokichi? Nobody here fucking likes you and sure as hell can't tolerate your bullshit anymore!" Kaito said as he got face to face with Kokichi.

"Boo-hoo I'm gonna cry. Kaito stop pretending, we all know you're the littlest bitch here." Kokichi remarked as he crossed his arms. Kaito didn't hesitate to swing and punch Kokichi in the face. Kokichi stumbled back a little bit before Kaito charged at him and tackled him to the ground.

Kaede yelped in surprise as Rantaro and Shuichi desperately tried to break the fight up. Maki of course just stood there, watching. Eventually Rantaro was able to pull Kaito off of Kokichi. 

Kaito had a black eye and Kokichi was bleeding pretty badly from his nose. Kaito was shouting and talking shit while Kokichi just laughed. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shuichi shouted across the room. "Just leave." Shuichi said to Kokichi.

Kokichi spat at Kaito before walking out. Rantaro quickly followed him out, obviously pissed off. Meanwhile Shuichi, Kaede, and Maki all went to Kaito to see if he was okay and to calm him down.

Outside, Kokichi was walking to his car, which was parked on the lawn. "Hey, you didn't need to take it that far with him Kokichi." Rantaro said from behind him. "You know how emotional Kaito can get." Kokichi spit at the ground before turning around and facing Rantaro.

"Why do you even hangout with that pig shit?" Kokichi asked as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Because he's been my friend since the 2nd grade. I'm not just gonna tell him to fuck off because you two can never get along. I told you to not follow me here anyways. This is on you." Rantaro said as he turned around.

Kokichi did the same, turning around and smiling to himself. "Whatever." He said as he got in his car and sped off. Once he heard Kokichi speed off Rantaro sighed with disappointment. He just wished he didn't feel like he was in the middle of a war everyday.

He put his head down and slowly walked back inside the elm street house. Where Kaito was sitting on the floor with Maki and Shuichi sitting next to him, Kaede was in the living room, staring at the strange picture on the night stand next to the desk.

"Guys, we should probably take off now." Rantaro suggested solemnly. Kaito nodded as he got up from the ground. "Kaede come on." Shuichi called. It took her a minute but she got to the front room with the photo in hand.

"So he was the killer?" Kaede asked as she held the photo up for everyone to see. "Most likely, yeah." Rantaro said as he put a hand in his pocket. After a moment of silence, Kaede slammed the picture on the ground and stomped down on it. "Well screw that jerk." She said once she was satisfied with the now shattered picture frame.

"Whatever helps." Kaito said as he rubbed his eye. "You sure you're okay Kaito?" Maki asked. Kaito took a minute but nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Is he still out there or something?" Kaito looked towards Rantaro as he asked him. Rantaro who was leaning against the front door, crossed his arms and shook his head 'no.' 

"I told him that this was all on him and he got weird and left." Rantaro explained. "Oh. Well then... let's get the hell out of this freakhouse." Kaito said as walked past Rantaro and opened the door. Everyone followed Kaito out of the Elm Street House and onto the front poarch. 

Rantaro, Shuichi, and Kaede all separated from Kaito and Maki and said their farewells before they left through the same way since they all lived on the same street but for some reason Kaito stayed with Maki.

"Kaito?" Maki asked once they were alone. "Hmm?" Kaito turned to face her. "What's up?" He asked back. "Aren't you supposed to go with them? I thought you and Rantaro were neighbors?" She asked as she put her hands in her jacket's pockets. 

"Well yeah we are but I just wanna walk you home. To make sure you get there alright." He said as he grinned proudly. "Yeah but you got a black eye. Shouldn't you go get that checked out to make sure it doesn't swell up?" Maki asked again. "Nah it's fine. Besides, who said chivalry is dead?" Kaito asked playfully. It worked since Maki chuckled a bit at his response.

They walked down the street for a bit before Maki asked him the longing question, "Kaito, you were scared weren't you?" Kaito hummed to himself for a bit. "Honestly yeah, I was a little scared actually." He said with what sounded like pride in his voice.

"Then why were you denying it when Kaede and Kokichi would tease you about it?" Maki asked again. "Well, because I didnt want to be embarrassed. I'm supposed to be the tough guy of the group, the 'jock' you know.." Kaito said as his ego and pride seemed to fade away.

"You don't think that maybe, there's gonna be a curse on us or some shit. Like in scary movies?" Kaito asked. "Kaito, don't be silly. He's dead, nothing is gonna happen to us okay?" Maki assured him. Kaito sighed but eventually nodded in response.

"I promise." She said as she reached out and grabbed his hand. She looked away but knew she was blushing. Surprisingly, Kaito didn't let go, in fact his grip tightened around her hand. "Okay." He said.

They continued walking down the street, hand in hand till eventually they reached Maki's house. Once there, they let go of each other and Maki turned to face Kaito. "Listen, go get your eye checked out okay?" She requested. He nodded, "Okay." 

Maki patted Kaito's shoulder before turning around and walking up to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said once she got to the front door. Kaito nodded before eventually walking back down the street.

_____________

Kokichi mumbled to himself as he got more and more pissed off. How was any of this his fault? Kaito was the one who decided to be a big baby and start shit. Stupid fuck.

Kokichi rolled down his window and spit blood out onto the road and wiped some more blood off of his nose as he groaned in annoyance. His nose is probably broken but he could care less at this point. He just has to wait to get Kaito back later on.

He looked to his right and saw a big cornfield and a scarecrow. It looked like Kaito's dumbass. Fuck him. He groaned in pain and pulled over to the side of the road. He pulled down his mirror and looked. It was definitely bent and blood was coated over his nose and mouth. He looked like shit.

This was Kaito's fault. All his fault.

He leaned his head back for a second and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He relaxed himself a bit when suddenly he felt something poke his rib. It was a small poke so he decided to ignore it, thinking it may have been a little piece of his clothing or something that was stashed in the back of his car.

Then suddenly he felt a poke again. This time it was harder. He looked down and to his surprise he saw a burnt hand pull away from his rib. His eyes widened as he quickly sat up in his seat. He looked around his car and he was breathing heavy before giving a sigh of relief. Thank god, it was just a dream...

Kokichi looked back at the scarecrow and made up his mind. He gave a deep breath before he got out of the car and began his march to the scarecrow. The closer he got the more enraged he became.

"Stupid fucking Kaito, you little bitch." He would mumble to himself as he got closer and closer. Till eventually he punched it. After that he kept swinging and swinging and swinging eventually till his knuckles began to swell up. He was panting as he stared the scarecrow down. It was made of hemp and had a green and red striped sweater on. It's face was creepy to say the least. It had a permanent frown and was looking down towards the ground. 

Kokichi chuckled to himself a bit. "You fucking loser." He said as a grin grew on his face. The anger was all gone from him. He turned around to make sure nobody was watching. When he turned back around, the scarecrow's head looked like it rose up a bit. Now it looked like it was staring directly at him. 

Kokichi felt a bit uneasy once this happened. He slowly began to back up when suddenly the scarecrow untied it's self from the pole it was tied to. "Kokichi..." It called out in a deep voice. Kokichi was terrified. 

Suddenly the scarecrow changed. From a short and stubby bag of hemp to a tall and burnt man. He leaned down and picked up a brown fedora buried in a pile of hay and put it on with a sinister grin on his face, Kokichi felt speechless. "W-Who are you?" Kokichi asked as he began to back up towards his car.

"I, am the man of your dreams.." The man said as he brought a hand up, bearing his finger knifed glove and began to laugh. Kokichi's eyes widened as he lost his breath. No fucking way. The man began to walk towards Kokichi and with that Kokichi quickly ran to his car.

He heard the heavy footsteps of the man quicken as he got closer and closer to the car. It sounded like he was right behind him once he got to the car and jumped into the drivers seat. 

Kokichi was panting heavily as he looked around him. Nobody was around at all. Kokichi began to calm down as he grabbed the steering wheel. "Fuck this man.." He said as he held his grip. What was all that? 

Suddenly a deep pain jolted through him. He saw blood all over the steering wheel and he felt blood drip out of his mouth. He was shaking really bad as he slowly looked down and sure enough, saw 4 blades sticking through his stomach.

He heard the man chuckle as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Just a tip for next time Kokichi..." He said as Kokichi was bleeding out. "Don't dream and drive." He said when suddenly he pushed Kokichi forward and pushed down on the pedal.

Kokichi suddenly woke up to sirens blaring out loud. He opened his eyes and saw blue and red flashing everywhere. He brought his head up and weakly looked around. He saw that in reality, it looks like he got in a really bad car crash. There was someone lying in the middle of the road with glass all over them and a dented small green car sitting next to them. It was obvious they flew through the windshield.

He rested his head back on the dashboard as he felt life draining away from him. A cop suddenly ran up to the car and grabbed Kokichi. "We got a live one!" He shouted out as he held on to Kokichi. "Stay awake okay?" He instructed at Kokichi. 

Everything was cold. The noise began to die down and everything was blurring out. He felt stiff and felt like he couldn't move anymore and with that he closed his eyes and bled out.

Kokichi is dead.


	3. No running in the hallways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my bad this took wayyy too long for how short it was. My bday was coming up and ya know, the holidays so I took a small break I guess. I hope you guys enjoy this.

It was at school in the middle of class when everyone found out about the death of Kokichi. Everybody was of course shocked but nobody had that bad of a reaction as Rantaro.

While everyone remained silent due to shock, Rantaro was staring off and was shaking. Maki felt terrible for him. She knew they were close friends ever since she moved over to springwood. You could just tell from looking at them together.

They all had their moment of silence before the teacher walked up to the front of the class and resumed class. Maki looked across the classroom at Rantaro, who was still shaking. She sighed before she rested her down for second and closed her eyes. It was a bit before suddenly her arm slipped from beneath her as she caught herself before she could accidentally hit her head on the desk and embarrass herself. 

She rubbed her eyes before she looked around the classroom. Kaito was tapping his pencil on his desk, Shuichi was actually paying attention to the class, Kaede was writing something down in her notebook, and Rantaro was still shaking badly.

Suddenly he got up, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the classroom. The teacher watched him walk out before she sighed. “ Can one of you please go get him?” She politely asked. Maki got up quickly and ran out of the classroom. 

Once she left the room she looked around her and saw Rantaro to her right, who at this point was already at the end of the hall. She started to run to catch up to him before suddenly a monitor appeared and grabbed her arm.

“Where’s your hall pass?” She interrogated. She had a tight grip but Maki was able to shake her arm away and push her away from her, which knocked the monitor on the ground. “Screw your pass” Maki said as she turned around and kept running down the hallway.

“Maki!” A sudden deep and scratchy voice called out to her. She turned around and saw the Monitor slowly get up, dust herself off and put on a random fedora that was resting on the ground.

The monitor’s face began to bleed when she reached out a hand and pointed at her. “No running in the hallways..” The monitor said in that weird deep voice before she chuckled. Suddenly she began pacing towards her. Maki quickly ran as she heard the shrill laughter of that creepy monitor follow her down the hallway.

Maki looked behind her shoulder and saw that the monitor wasn’t chasing her, it was a tall man with burnt skin and a green and red striped sweater. He cackled more and more, the deeper they went in the hallway. Did it even end? 

Maki looked in front of her and saw endless doorways and flickering lights and realized the crucial detail. She wasn’t going anywhere. She was panicking as the laughing got louder and louder. 

With her mind racing in fear she suddenly felt something cut her shoulder. She screamed in pain and jumped down. She covered herself in a ball and closed her eyes as she realized the laughing suddenly stopped. 

She uncurled herself and opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw desks and Kaito, Shuichi, and Kaede all staring at her along with some other classmates and she was laying on the floor in front of everyone.

‘I was dreaming?’

She sat up and looked down at her lap in embarrassment. “S-Sorry everyone..” she said quietly as she got up and slowly sat back down in her seat. She suddenly felt a sting on her shoulder and kaito shouted out “Maki you got knicked!” as he got up from his seat and went to her side.

The teacher rushed over as well and looked at her right shoulder, which had three deep slash marks across it. “I probably cut myself on the way down..” Maki said, not only to reassure everyone around her, but to mainly reassure herself that it was all just a weird fucking dream.

“I can take her to the nurse if you’re okay with that Ms Yukizome.” Kaito offered as he put an arm around Maki’s neck. She felt her face heat up at the sudden move.

“Yes please do that Kaito.” The teacher said as she backed away from them. Once she gave the word, Kaito helped Maki out of her seat and together, they walked out of the classroom.

“So what was all that about?” Kaito asked once they were in the hallways. The stood in silence for a bit before Maki spoke up. “You promise this isn’t gonna weird you out? Or make you think I’m just some weirdo?” She asked with arms crossed.

Kaito shook his head, “Maki I’m never gonna think you’re just some weird girl okay? I promise.” Kaito said in a reassuring tone. Maki nodded and took a deep breath.

She brought a hand up and covered her face. “I had a nightmare in class, where I was running down the hallway after Rantaro and this burnt guy started chasing me.” She said at a really fast pace.

“And I think he cut me in my dream, which is weird since I have a cut on my shoulder.” She said. She felt really embarrassed by this, she’s probably just overthinking it right? 

“Wow.” Kaito said as he crossed his arms. 

“That’s it? Just wow?” Maki said disappointedly. “What? I just don’t know what to say to that I guess.” Kaito said as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Maki gave him a soft punch on the chest and watched Kaito exaggerate about the small hit as he clutched at his chest and groaned in pain. It did cause her to giggle a bit. “You’re such an idiot.” She said as she covered her smile with her hand.

Kaito laughed to himself before he put an arm over Maki’s shoulder. “Well let’s get going to that nurses office huh?” He said as both he and Maki started to walk down the hallway.


	4. Notes and Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another short chapter I took WAYYYY too long to finish. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it.

The trip to the nurses’ office was short and weird. She just patched the cuts up with some bandages and gave her an ice pack (if ya know, ya know) and requested for her to rest for a bit.

Kaito gave Maki a hug and a pat on the back. “I’ll see you later in class right?” He asked. Maki rubbed her head before nodding. Kaito sighed and smiled at her before he turned around and left the nurses office.

Maki wished that Kaito could’ve stayed with her for a bit longer. She wanted somebody to at least be there so she wouldn’t be stuck in that hazy room but that’s just her luck apparently.

She took a deep breath before laying down on the bed. The coldness of the ice pack on her shoulder made her shiver but she was able to get through it. It was extremely awkward as she stared up at the ceiling and listened to the nurse type away on her computer. 

She didn’t want to fall asleep. She remembered that burnt man who chased her down the hallway. She can still hear his ugly laugh but it is a bit faint at this point.

What was that all about?

As she was thinking she felt fatigue take over and she slowly closed her eyes, much to her dismay since she was still thinking about the nightmare that literally just took place about 15 minutes ago.

She sighed before she gave in and fell asleep.

____________________________________

“So how was Maki?” Kaede asked as she ate an apple once they all gathered to one of the lunch tables. Kaito signed and scratched the back of his neck.

“I dunno” He simply said as he slouched in his seat. “What do you mean you dunno?” Kaede asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. Kaito shrugged with tired look on his face as Kaede pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

“Well all she said was that she had a nightmare and then she punched me and everything was fine so that’s all to report on miss.” Kaito said in a sarcastic tone. He looked towards the door way before remembering.

Kokichi is gone.

“Damn I’m so used to seeing Kokichi come over here and fuck with us.” Kaito said as he sat up and rubbed his head. “Yeah it feels weird with him well ya know, gone..” Shuichi said as he pulled out his notepad and began writing.

“What’re you doing?” Kaito asked as he squinted at Shuichi. “Just taking notes” Shuichi simply replied. “I’m guessing with how small this town is that my uncle is gonna be investing the case so maybe I can go and help out again.” Shuichi said as he tapped his pen on the notepad with a determined look on his face.

“Oh, do you think we can all help out?” Kaede asked a bit too excitedly. “This is a homicide case, not a field trip.” Rantaro said as he walked up to the table and sat down next to Kaito and stared at the floor, obviously trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh Rantaro, how are you feeling?” Kaede asked as she looked down a bit embarrassed. “Oh you know, happy as ever, totally didn’t just lose one of my best friends.” Rantaro said as he looked up. His eyes were red and obviously you can tell he’s been crying.

“Wow, um.. I’m so sorry Rantaro.” Kaede said as she reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed it and nodded at her with a reassuring smile before looking over to Shuichi. “Listen Shu, my parents are gonna be gone for a business trip tomorrow and I need you to stop by to talk, I might have an idea about what happened to Kokichi, is that fine?” Rantaro asked intensely.

He had a sort of desperate look in his eyes as he stared at Shuichi, who was still writing. Kaito didn’t know what it was like to lose somebody so close to him. Well of course he lost family members, but he never had to go through losing his best friend. 

Shuichi looked up from his notepad. “Yeah of course.” He said before looking back down at his notepad and writing in it. Rantaro sighed with a relieved smile on his face before getting up and turning back towards the cafeteria doors. 

“You’re leaving?” Kaito asked. Rantaro turned back. “Yeah my parents are here to pick me up. I’ll see you guys tomorrow okay?” He asked. Kaito nodded and so did Shuichi. “Bye Rantaro.” Kaede said with an uneasy look on her face.

Rantaro waved goodbye to them before leaving the cafeteria. Kaede mumbled to herself a bit as she stayed staring at the cafeteria door.

Shuichi was writing down notes on his notepad, probably things to do after school or things to make sure to check out. 

Kaito sat around in boredom and watched as other kids walked past them and out of the cafeteria. After the news broke about Kokichi the whole school became gloomy or a bit wary. 

Shuichi suddenly became very tired and put down his notepad. “You okay Shuichi?” Kaito asked. Shuichi yawned before responding. “Yeah I’m fine, just tired I guess.” He said as he rubbed his eyes.


	5. Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn’t forget about this story, just so much stress from moving across states and family visits and things like that. I’m gonna be more active and consistent this time tho.

The rest of the day went by fast and was normal but for some reason felt off to Maki. Ever since they all got the news of Kokichi’s death everything has felt off. When she got home, she immediately went to her room and cleaned herself up. She didn’t want to tell her aunt about what happened, she’s already been stressed about bills and family, the last thing she needs is to be worried about her Niece going crazy.

Is Maki crazy? Does anyone believe her? Would anyone believe her? Is she just all alone? 

She sat down on her bed as she thought these questions through her head when suddenly her phone vibrated. She turned it on and looked at the notification. 

‘Shuichi has made a group chat and has added 4 others’ 

S:...  
S: I got to the crime scene and apparently this is where they found him

Not long after that text Shuichi sent a picture of a patch of dirt alongside the road. There was a cornfield right next to it. What was he doing over there?

S: My Uncle said that Kokichi was barely alive when they got there and that he bled out. 

KM: Jeez 

S: That’s all I have so far  
S: I’ll let everyone know later if I find some more information about this.

Maki stared at her phone a little longer before she turned it off and laid back onto the bed. She shook her head as she thought. Why did all of this have to happen anyways? That question stayed in her head as she dozed off into her dreams.

___________________________________

Shuichi turned off his phone as he wrote down more notes in his notebook. It was cold and the smell of oil was everywhere. The distant sounds of his uncle and police officers talking stayed in his head as he tried to listen in on anything important. Of course, they weren’t talking about anything too important. 

He was walking around, writing down anything that can be used as a clue like the smell of oil, or how a small patch of dirt was slightly darker than the other, or the broken shards of glass scattered around the field.

“Hey Shuichi, done playing detective yet?” His uncle asked him. Shuichi stopped in his place as he thought to himself. “Hmmm” he hummed out loud. “Come on kid, it’s getting late and it’s cold as hell out here.” His uncle said as he crossed his arms. 

Shuichi looked around the field again, just hoping that there was some clue waiting to be discovered. What if there was no clue? What if Kokichi really just got into an unlucky car accident? 

He saw the same old things he saw for the past 30 minutes now, dark patch of dirt and glass scattered everywhere. He gave a sigh of disappointment as he folded up his notepad and stuffed it and his pen into his backpack. 

When he had everything put away he pulled out his phone and opened the group chat he made between him, Kaede, Rantaro, Kaito, and Maki.

S: well there was no luck on finding anything else. 

KM: So you calling it quits? 

R: probably for the best for now.

S: yeah I guess so. Goodnight guys.

KM: gn.

R: later. 

Shuichi put his phone away and looked back to his uncle. “Let’s go sir.” He said as he put his backpack on and followed his uncle to the car.

They both got in and Shuichi looked out his window to the crime scene as his uncle said his goodnights to his fellow officers and drove out of there. 

They both sat in silence for a bit before his uncle cleared his throat and broke the silence. “Uhh listen, I know that you knew that kid and everything and he was in most of your classes but you don’t need to play hero like this kid.” 

“I know, I know.” Shuichi said as he looked down at his lap. “I’m glad you’re trying to help, I really am but right now you should just focus on your school, I mean you’re gonna go off to college next year and you’re gonna get a job and be successful.” His uncle explained with an exaggerated tone. Shuichi chuckled as he stayed looking down.

“I know sir, trust me I know.” Shuichi said as brought a hand up and scratched his head. The thought lingered in his head on the way home. What happened to Kokichi? Was it really just a car crash? That’s something that they’d find out eventually.

_________________________________

“Maki.” 

Maki woke up to someone calling her name. She sat up from her bed and looked out to her room, concealed by darkness. 

“Maki.” A voice called out. 

It sounded deep and scratchy, like as if whoever was calling out to her was struggling just to breathe. It gave her chills. She reached out to the side of her and turned on her lamp. Light shined throughout the small room.

Maki looked around and noticed something that terrified her. Her closet door was cracked open. 

“Maki, come in the closet to play..” the voice said.

Maki froze in fear. That didn’t sound like anyone she knew. She was absolutely terrified. She sat there thinking to herself.

This is just a dream right? 

If not this is just a dumb prank. Just a dumb prank. That’s all it is.

Maki sat there at the edge of her bed before she mustered up enough courage to get up and walk to her closet.

“Very funny asshole, you can come out now.” She said as she stomped on the ground. 

Maki stood still glaring at her closet door, waiting for a response. She didn’t get one. Instead, she stood in silence, just hoping that one of her friends, or her aunt or maybe some relative that decided to stop by come out and say it was all a joke.

“Hello?”

Silence.

“Hey. Who’s in there?”

She felt goosebumps all over her arms as she got closer and closer to her closet. Please let someone like a friend be in there. She stopped in her steps and reached out to grab the door knob when she got close enough.

But then, she froze. She stared into the mirror on her closet door and thought to herself. Is this really just a dream?

“Yes Maki. This is all just some stupid, stupid dream.” She told herself, obviously trying to calm her down. She stared at her reflection and gave a sigh of relief. She let go of the door knob and rubbed her head. “Just some stupid dream.” She said again as she began to calm down.

Then out of nowhere, her mirror shattered everywhere as someone burst out of it. The person laughed as they grabbed onto Maki and tackled her to the ground. The laugh gave Maki chills. It made her think of her nightmare in school earlier. 

Maki tried to get rid of those thoughts as she struggled and screamed. The man continued to laugh as he held a hand up. Maki looked and noticed there were knives at the edge of his fingers. She looked him in the eyes and saw a burning orange pair of eyes staring back at her.

This was the same man from earlier. What the hell?

Maki didn’t get to the think long as suddenly, the man brought his hand down and swung his blades at her. Maki brought her arm up to protect herself at the last second and a surging pain broke through her. She screamed in pain before suddenly sitting up in her bed. 

“Maki please whats wrong?” Her aunt said as she stood next to the bed. Maki looked around as she panted. Then she brought her arm up, blood was dripping everywhere as she saw the huge slash mark across her forearm. 

“Oh my god. Let me go get some bandages.” Her aunt said in a hurry as she rushed out of the room and down the stairs. 

Maki stared her at the wound and then thought. The orange and red eyes, the weird fedora, the knives. Who was this guy? What the hell was even going on anymore?

Her thoughts were cut off when the sounds of footsteps emerged from up the stairs and her aunt arrived with bandages, paper towels and a bottle of water.

She went and dampened the paper towels with water and cleaned out her wound before wrapping it up and giving her a hug. 

“You didn’t do this to yourself did you?” Her aunt asked in the middle of the hug. Maki froze, what if she did this to herself? Maybe she did it without knowing? What the hell? “I don’t think so. This is all so weird, I’m just so confused.”

Then the realization hit her. Finger knives, the striped sweater, this was nearly identical to that murderer Rantaro talked about back at the house. Freddy Krueger...

So she’s probably just getting nightmares and that’s it. It’s all just one big, dumb, weird coincidence. Right? But what if it wasn’t coincidence and somehow the ghost of this weird murderer was stalking her in her dreams? Would anyone believe that? Is she just all alone in this situation? Maki didn’t know what to think anymore, everything was just weird.

________________________________

“You guys know what I find strange?” Rantaro asked around the table as he bit into his apple. He rounded them all up and had the group sit at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria to talk.

“What is it?” Kaito asked as he messed with his toothpick. Maki rolled her eyes as she watched him flick his toothpick in his fingers. “Well isn’t it strange that the one night I bring up this ‘murderer’ Kokichi ends up dying?” Rantaro asked as he took another bite out of his apple.

Maki got flashbacks to the day before, the man in her dreams, was that him? “Yeah that’s weird as hell, but what are you trying to say? That Freddy Krueger just came back from the dead and is gonna murder us all?” Kaede asked as she leaned forward. 

“I guess you can say that.” Rantaro said as he shrugged. “All I’m saying is that it’s pretty coincidental isn’t it? Listen, I’m not saying that’s for sure what happened, I’m just saying that there’s a possibility it could be a copy cat murderer or something of the likes.” Rantaro continued.

“Yeah but he died from a car crash didn’t he? I wouldn’t imagine he was just murdered and the car crash was a cover up.” Kaede argued. “You never know...” Rantaro said morbidly as he put his apple down and stretched.

“Yeah it wouldn’t be impossible I guess.” Shuichi said as he rubbed his eyes. “But how big of a possibility is it really?” Kaito asked as he threw his toothpick in the trash can behind him.

Rantaro shrugged as he grabbed his apple and took another bite out of it. “Who knows, I guess we’ll see when another one of us dies.” Rantaro said morbidly as he leaned forward. The heavy bag marks under his eyes really sold the effect. 

“Shut up! Don’t say something dark like that! What if you jinx us?!” Kaito said, obviously a bit shooken up. Rantaro chuckled a bit before shrugging “I guess we’ll have to wait and see won’t we?” He said. Kaito rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sighed.

Suddenly one of the campus guards came up to Rantaro and whispered something in his ear. When the guard left, Rantaro looked at everyone with a small frown. “My parents are here.” He said as he got up from his seat. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow alright?” He said as walked around the table giving everyone a hug. 

They all said their goodbyes and watched Rantaro leave the cafeteria. “Do you guys think he’s okay?” Kaede asked as she leaned forward towards the remaining kids. “Yeah I think he’s fine” Maki simply said as she leaned forward and tapped her fingers on the table.

The day went on as normal as it could be. Kaito fucking around in class, Shuichi and Kaede sending notes and flirting with each other and Maki just sitting there and existing. 

Once the bell rang, Kaito literally jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom with the rest following him out to the front of the school.

“God I’m so excited!” Kaede said while they were walking. “What for?” Maki asked. Kaede glanced at her and grabbed onto the strap of her backpack. “Well the orchestra class is having a concert tomorrow.” She said.

“But you aren’t even in orchestra dude.” Kaito said as he slowed down to their pace just to listen in. “Yeah I know that, no reason to cut me off.” Kaede said as she groaned. “Anyways, I’m excited because I convinced the orchestra teacher to let me play the piano at the concert.” 

“How did you manage to do that?” Kaito asked. “Well it was pretty easy all things considered. I just begged and begged whenever I could. Before School, in between class breaks, sometimes at lunch, sometimes after school.” She said casually. “Poor guy.” Kaito said dramatically. 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Kaede said in a monotone voice as she rolled her eyes. Kaito laughed a bit at her reaction before they reached the front of the school. Once they got there they heard a loud honk. “KAEDE!” Kaede’s mom leaned out the window and shouted for her. 

“Uh oh.” Maki said sarcastically. Kaede gave her a playful punch. “Stupid. I’ll see you guys tomorrow okay?” She said as she gave the remaining few hugs except for Kaito, with him she just patted his head before she rushed off to her mom impatiently waiting in the car.

Shuichi left soon after Kaede and then there was only two. Kaito hummed as he kept throwing a rock he found up in the air and catching it. Maki was sitting next to him as she just listened and listened.

“How long till your bus shows up?” Kaito asked as he sat up. “Not until 6.” Maki simply said. Kaito hissed as he threw the rock behind him. “God damn.” Maki groaned “yep.” 

They continued to sit in silence before Kaito spoke up again. “Wait why do you even take the bus? Isn’t your house like 8 or 9 blocks away?” Kaito stood up and looked around as he said this. “Well yeah bu-“ Maki was trying to explain before Kaito grabbed her hand and pulled her up. “Let’s just walk over there then.” Kaito said as he grabbed Maki’s bag. 

“Kaito we just need to wait like 20 more minutes.” Maki said. “Yeah but we can just walk.” Kaito said again. Maki groaned and rolled her eyes “fine.”

___________________________________

Rantaro laid down on his bed as he gave a loud sigh. Everything felt so weird. One of his best friends was really gone... what the hell? 

“Hey Rantaro, sweetie. Me and your father are going out in an hour.” His mom shouted out. “Kay!” Rantaro loudly replied. He heard his mom sigh and he heard footsteps coming down the hallway till they stopped at his bedroom door. His mom peeked in.

“Are you gonna be fine without us? You aren’t gonna need anything are you?” His mom questioned. Rantaro sighed “I’ll be fine mom.” He said blankly.

His mother sighed “Alright. Be good, no friends over okay?” She said. Rantaro gave a thumbs up before rolling over on his side facing towards the wall, away from her. His mother signed again before she closed his door and left him alone.

He listened to the muffled sounds of his parents running around the house looking for their coats, or purse, or keys, things like that. Rantaro suddenly felt tired and had the urge to close his eyes and sleep.

‘What if they need me?’ He thought to himself. He tried his hardest to stay awake but just couldn’t as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, drifting off into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all written either within the moving period or whenever I had time throughout the day so it may have been a bit sloppy and a big mess but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it


	6. Home Alone

Once Kaito and Maki got to the lawn Maki said her goodbyes and watched Kaito walk back down the street.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Her Aunt suddenly asked from behind her. Maki jumped at the suddenness of her Aunts arrival and question. It really did catch Maki off guard. “What? No!” Maki quickly answered. 

Her Aunt laughed before turning around. “I was only kidding around Maki. There’s no need to get all flustered.” She said as she walked back inside. Maki felt her face heat up and she dropped her backpack and groaned.

‘What is wrong with me?’ Maki thought to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You should come inside Maki, it’s pretty cold out there you know?” Her aunt suggested from inside. “Alright I’m coming.” Maki quickly said before she grabbed her backpack and ran inside.

_________________________________

Shuichi went through the photos he got at the scene as his uncle groaned and ranted about working in the background in the car. “You know you don’t have to worry about what happened to your friend Shuichi.” His uncle said solemnly.

“Yeah I know..” Shuichi said dully as he continued looking at the photos, enhancing them through filters the best he could. His uncle took a quick glance at him and sighed. “You’re like your father. Just worried about solving everything and didn’t really care about anything else- not saying that you don’t care about anyone. I know you have a girl and some friends but you know what I mean right?” His uncle said.

Shuichi nodded as he looked at his photos. His uncles groaned again and continued to drive. There was a long moment of silence before Shuichi spoke up. “Can I be truthful?” He asked. His uncle nodded as he waited for Shuichi to continue. “Me and my friends went to the Elm street house the night Kokichi died.” He admitted. His uncle groaned loudly, “Why did you guys even go there?” He asked.

“Well we were just looking at all the Christmas decorations and we just came across it and thought why not I guess” Shuichi said in an obvious ashamed tone. His uncle shook his head as he grumbled something to himself. “You know who used to live in that house right?” He asked him. “Yeah I know..” Shuichi said as he turned off his phone.

“So you know how he died?” His uncle asked again. “Yeah” Shuichi simply replied. His uncle sighed a bit before speaking again. “So you know that your parents killed him?”

“What?” Shuichi was surprised by this. “They were apart of the rally Shuichi. I was too, a whole 22 pairs of parents were there and they were the ones that murdered him.” His Uncle confessed. “That’s insane! How did you guys get away with it?” Shuichi asked. “We didn’t.” His uncle simply said.

“But the cops didn’t care, everyone knew who he was and how much of a threat he was to everyone.” His uncle explained further. “Isn’t that a bias? Police injustice?” Shuichi asked again. “Sometimes you just have to do what’s right Shuichi, even if it means that you’re doing something bad. He was taking away innocent kids and was doing horrible things to them, we had to do something about it.” His Uncle said.

“Oh.” Shuichi said as he looked down at his legs. The thought of how fine everyone was with murdering someone sort of scared him but he understood at the same time. “Sir,” he said.

“Yes Shuichi?” His uncle asked. “What... What was his name?” Shuichi asked. His Uncle gave a deep sigh before answering. “His name was Freddy Krueger.” 

_________________________________

Maki threw herself onto her bed and gave a loud sigh. She looked towards her closet and got flashbacks of what happened the night before. She got goosebumps thinking of him calling out to her.

‘Why is this happening to me?’ She thought to herself as she looked up towards the ceiling in her room. ‘Why isn’t anyone else experiencing this?’ She continued to think to herself before she felt sick and sat up.

She looked towards her closet and flipped it off before rolling onto her side and started to fall asleep. “It’s nothing but a bad dream Maki. That’s it. Stop exaggerating and stop overthinking it.” She said to herself before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was about two hours later when suddenly she heard someone call out her name. “MAKI!” It whispered loudly. She froze. It’s not him right?

It was silent for a bit before she heard a loud tap at her window. She sat up and looked towards the window when suddenly she heard the voice again. “MAKI!” She jumped when she heard it but quickly got herself together.

She got up from her bed and slowly walked towards her window. It was silent again. She felt her heart race more and more the closer she got when suddenly she saw a small rock hit her window and made a loud tap. She jumped again and had to take a second to catch her breath.

“MAKI!” The voice called out again. It started to sound familiar. “COME ON ITS ME KAITO!” the voice said again. All the built up fear Maki had suddenly faded away and was replaced with annoyance. She walked to her window and opened it. 

“Kaito! What are you doing here, it’s almost 7!” She said to him. Kaito came out from behind one of the hedges in her backyard. “Uhh... you wanna hangout?” He asked to her. Maki rolled her eyes and thought to herself a bit before waving him over.

He quickly ran and jumped threw the open window and landed on his face. He quickly got up and maki shut her window quickly before turning to him. “Why did you even throw rocks at my window? It’s a one story house Kaito.” She said.

“Yeah but I’m sure your aunt wouldn’t be fine with me coming over, especially this late.” Kaito explained as he got up. “That’s true but still.” Maki scolded him. Kaito brought his hands up. “Okay okay I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Maki rolled her eyes before yawning. “Oh somebody’s tired.” Kaito said as he got a beanbag chair and sat in it. “Yeah I wonder why, it’s 7 and I was asleep when you decided to come.” She said. Kaito shrugged to himself.

Maki suddenly got an idea. “Hey Kaito can you do me a favor?” She asked suddenly. “What’s up?” He simply asked back as he put his phone away. “Do you think you can watch me while I sleep?” She asked again as she felt her face heat up. It seemed easier to ask in her head than it really was.

“Um. Yeah sure, I guess?” Kaito agreed with an unconvincing tone in his voice. “Kaito you don’t have to you know.” She said. “Nah it’s fine I’ll watch over you.” Kaito reassured her.

Maki sighed and rolled her eyes before she laid down in her bed and threw the blankets over her. She gave another sigh as she began to close her eyes. “Jeez do you just sigh all day?” Kaito asked sarcastically. “Yeah especially around you, idiot.” She said back. She heard him chuckle a bit. 

“Why did you even come over? Not trying to be rude or anything.” She asked. “Oh. I don’t wanna talk about it right now.” He said with a legitimately serious tone. 

It doesn’t happen much but when he is serious it’s like he’s a totally new person. It’s extremely weird to see Kaito not joke around or anything and legitimately vent or have a conversation with someone. It lets Maki know that Kaito isn’t some dumb idiot and can actually talk to her every now and then.

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Maki sat up quickly as she looked around. Kaito wasn’t in her room and the lights were off. She got up and quickly walked out of her room. The lights around the house were also off. She walked around. “Hey! Anyone here?!” She called out. No response. 

She shivered quickly before she walked out into her front yard. The neighborhood was dead. No lights were on at all. Not even the Christmas decorations, it was all just.. off. It creeped Maki out.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud to her left.When she looked, she saw that a nearby garbage can got tipped over. She sighed before looking back to her right and widened her eyes at the sight in front of her. She screamed loudly as she saw it. A dead cat. Deep scratches were going along it’s torso, a pool of blood laid in front of the poor thing.

“Relax..” she heard a raspy voice call out. She looked at the fence behind the cat and saw him leaning against the edge of it. “I was just petting him.” He said before laughing. Maki shook her head and began to back up.

He started taking steps towards her before suddenly he sped up and started running towards her. Maki ran as soon as she saw him. Just trying to not let him get to her.

She tipped over some trash cans, hoping that it would slow him down. She kept running and running and running till suddenly she noticed that she wasn’t hearing any footsteps coming towards her. 

She turned around and as she hoped for, he was nowhere in sight. She laughed to herself a bit and backed up until she bumped into something. “Who are you running from?” She heard the mans voice again and froze. 

She heard him laugh before suddenly she felt him turn her around and wrap his hand around her neck and lifted her up. She struggled to breathe, and looked as he smiled at her with his charred teeth. His eyes looked like they were made out of flames. 

She saw him bring up his other hand. The blades shining in the night sky. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst when suddenly she felt his grip slip. She fell to the floor and was able to breathe again. She was coughing and opened her eyes and looked. One of the lights in the houses suddenly turned on, and it had the mans attention.

She looked through the window and saw who it was. Rantaro was sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful. “How sweet, fresh meat.” The man said before he started walking towards Rantaro’s house. 

Maki got up and tried to catch up to him but she was stuck in place. “NO!” She screamed out loud. “Maki!” She heard. She looked around her and saw that she was back in her room. Kaito was still there too. 

She felt her head pound as she tried to process what happened. “What happened!?” Kaito asked as he got up from where he was sitting. “It was that guy. He killed a cat.. chased me.. Rantaro.. Rantaro!” Maki quickly huffed out before she jumped out of her bed and got her shoes on and ran out of the house, into the neighborhood, with Kaito quickly following after her.

__________________________________

Rantaro quickly sat up. He noticed how quiet everything was. It felt weird not hearing his mom or dad ranting about bills or whatever was playing on the TV. 

He got up from his bed and stretched, groaning loudly in the process, and went over to his desk. He pushed all the papers and notebooks he had on there onto the floor. He took a deep breath before he opened his drawer... only to find nothing.

‘Where’s the glove?’ Rantaro thought to himself. ‘Maybe you put it somewhere else?’ He asked himself. He went out into the living room and in the dining room looking for it but still came up with nothing.

“Maybe I dropped it on the way home or something.” He said out loud to himself. He gave a loud sigh as he let his mind and imagination rest and came to that exact conclusion.

“Looking for something?” A raspy and deep voice called out. Rantaro slowly turned around before his eyes widened. “Y-You’re him. You’re Freddy!” Rantaro said as he started to back up.

Rantaro got to see him fully in the light. All the burn marks covering his skin, those bright orange eyes, his bladed glove, it was all there and it terrified him.

Freddy yelled as he slashed down at him but Rantaro quickly ducked under and ran out of the living room. As he was running down the hallway, Rantaro heard Freddy chasing after him and heard his deep voice calling out to him.

Rantaro got to his room and quickly slammed the door and pressed himself against it. The door rattled and banged aloud. Rantaro was struggling and he felt his grip slip. 

Freddy reached his hand in before Rantaro slammed the door again, catching freddy’s hand and to Rantaro’s surprise his hand came right off. Freddy groaned and yelled in pain. Blood started draining from the door and suddenly the struggle stopped.

Rantaro stood still for a second and felt his heart beating almost out of his chest. He was scared. He quickly ran from the door and got behind his desk, pushing it till it reached his door, acting as a barricade. 

Rantaro sat down and tried his best to catch his breath as he tried to process everything that just happened. Was Freddy the one that killed Rantaro? 

He got up and went over to his bed and sat down at the foot of it. “So maki was right?” Rantaro asked himself. He already knew the answer and he wasn’t going to say it to himself.

“You should’ve seen her struggle to stop me from getting you.” Freddy suddenly said from beneath Rantaro. Suddenly Freddy grabbed Rantaro’s ankles from underneath the bed and pulled him. 

Rantaro fell over onto his stomach and struggled to get a grip of anything. He tried his best to grab onto anything as Freddy laughed sinisterly. Rantaro tried getting a grip on the floor or the leg of his bed but it just seemed to be getting farther and farther.

“NO! PLEASE” Rantaro loudly pleaded. “MOM! DAD! HELP!” Rantaro called out but nobody answered. “Nobody is gonna find you here” Freddy said as he dragged him further and further under the bed until suddenly Rantaro’s yells and cries for help were silenced. 

________________________________

Maki and Kaito quickly began knocking on the door once they got to Rantaro’s. While on the way Maki hastily explained everything to Kaito the best she could. 

“RANTARO OPEN UP!” Kaito called out loudly. After about a minute or two of knocking Kaito became too impatient and ran around the side of the house, jumping the fence to the backyard along the way. 

“Kaito hurry!” Maki shouted as she followed behind him. Kaito stopped at every window and peeked in till he found Rantaro’s room. Once they found it, Kaito took off his coat and wrapped it around his hand.

“What are you gonna do?” Maki asked as she saw him tie the coat around his hand. “Something dumb but hopefully effective.” Kaito said. He walked up to the bedroom window and threw a punch with his hand covered by his coat. It cracked the window but after a few more the window shattered.

Kaito didn’t hesitate to jump through the broken window with Maki right behind him. Once they got in they looked around the room and noticed one thing. Rantaro wasn’t in there.

“RANTARO!?” Kaito called out as he ran out of the room and began searching the house. Maki stayed behind and searched his room, going through his closet first but finding nothing.

She looked at his bed and thought to herself. ‘Is he under there?’ She shrugged and quickly dropped down to her knees and looked under. Her eyes widened as the result was quick and unnerving. The truth hitting her like a freight train.

Rantaro is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I know this is completely different from my other works but I really hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I came up with this literally because I love Danganronpa and I love A Nightmare On Elm Street and I just thought "what if I combine these two?" But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and I can't wait to continue on this.


End file.
